


Family Affairs

by GypsyQueen7



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Spanking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen7/pseuds/GypsyQueen7
Summary: 20-David are a family more than a team - as such they keep their discipline more "in-house". Separate chapters, one universe.  Spanking of adults inside.
Relationships: Christina "Chris" Alonso/Dominique Luca, Chrsitina "Chris" Alonso/Jim Street, Dan "Hondo" Harrelson/Jim Street, Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson/David "Deacon" Kay, Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson/Dominique Luca, Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson/OC, Jim Street/Dominique Luca
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. 0 - Welcome

Hi there and welcome to Family Affair!

**Please read the warning here** – These chapters will include non-sexual spanking of adults. If that is not your thing, then is story really isn’t for you. Therefore, any haters please exit the vehicle here and wait for your party at the arrivals gate.

This is a spanking series centred around SWAT and the 20-David team. None of the chapters are really connected to the next – they just all centre in the same universe. The first story in this series is First Days – in this we meet 20-David’s new support staff. I would suggest reading this one as it really helps introduce you into the universe – however if it’s not your thing then the short version is as follows: 20-David are family more than a team, as such they operate more of an “in-house” disciplinary measure for mistakes/not following rules.

I have another 7 pairings knocking around for the next few chapters – if you have any ideas please give me a shout and I will do my best to get the dynamic right. I will add – as I write this Season 3 of SWAT is not yet airing in the UK (I think it starts next week – yah!) so please bear that in mind for any requests from that season – I have yet to see it so hopefully will add anything in from that as I go.

However, all that being said – there is a spoilers alert in effect from here on out. Most of these chapters are set on scenes from the show and may include some of the plot/wording to start. Therefore, if you have yet to see some on the episodes/seasons please check the warnings at the start for the episode it may be based on.I would hate to ruin your viewing pleasure of the seasons.

I really hope you enjoy.

I love feedback so drop me a message or a review! Lots of love K xx


	2. 1 - First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20-David’s admin support has retired/moved jobs leaving 20-David a support staff down. Hondo has been looking for new support (not very hard) but Hicks has now run out of patience and assigns him a new support staff – our very own OC. Time for our OC to learn that this team – it’s all one big family.

So, I am working on two assumptions for this story– First that every SWAT team must have their own sort of administrative support in some way? Google wasn’t too helpful on this however LAPD Metro Division (of which SWAT is a part of) has a M Platoon which is administrative support for the whole of LAPD Metro. Therefore, this story assumes that each team has their own unique support especially for that specific team.

Second assumption is that every Sergeant has their own office. This hasn’t been shown on the actual show however, I would imagine that the Sergeants have a lot of paperwork and so would need space to do this etc. Therefore, for this Hondo has his own office. I haven’t assigned Deacon one as he doesn’t have this own team even though he is a Sergeant.

* * *

"Commander…"

Hondo's protest is cut over immediately by Commander Hicks,

"Your team has been operating without secretarial support for too long already. You've been given ample opportunity to fill the vacancy."

Commander Hicks turns away from them and turns his attention back to Captain Cortez. However, Hondo wasn’t finished trying to battle his way out of a new support staff that he had yet to see the qualifications of, much less meet in person. Hondo steps forward, his left arm outstretched in outrage.

"It takes time to find someone who fits in with the team!"

Hicks’ retort is quick and cutting.

"Your time has gone. Vacancy filled. End of discussion Sergeant!"

He turns his back to Hondo fully signalling that the debate was over. Hondo turns his gaze to Jess, pleading with her to take this side. However, his pleas fall on deaf ears, or even blind eyes. Hicks moves on out of the Ops room and as Hondo steps forward again, his mouth open to debate the point with Jess, she holds up a finger to stop him.

“Don’t! How many times this month have I told you to pick new support for your team? How many times have I told you that the temporary support wouldn’t be here forever and that you needed to fill the spot? Hicks is right on this one. You had the time Sergeant. Deal with the consequences.”

Hondo frowns and with a sigh, turns away and back to his team.

“Oh and Hondo?”

He turns, raising an eyebrow, she coolly returns the same back at him,

“Be nice to her. It’s not her fault Hicks assigned her to you.”

* * *

She looked young; standing there in Ops, holding one of the tablets talking to 50-David’s secretarial support.

“Have you met her yet Hondo?”

Tan’s quiet voice interrupts Hondo’s surveillance of their new support from the kitchen doorway. He turns, the door shutting behind him as he moves to lean against one of the tables instead.

“Not yet”

“She looks young. I’ve never seen her around SWAT before.”

Luca interjected with his gaze on the table in front of him. Deacon pushes himself off of the countertop he is leaning against at the side of the group before stating,

“Cortez told us to be nice to her. Give her a chance before we judge her.”

His tone was final and the group murmured in agreement. As silence fell on the group however, one last question that was on everyone’s mind is spoken into the silence of the room.

“She’s so young – you think she knows what she’s doing?”

They were so lost in their thoughts however, that they all failed to miss the quiet swoosh of the door behind them just as the question is spoken out loud. The bang of the door makes them all jump out of their reverie and Hondo turns to see their new support standing in the doorway.

Her shoulders drop and a small flicker of sadness engulfs her features as her head lowers, her hair obscuring her face. Just as suddenly as she had wilted, Hondo watches as her head comes back up, her shoulders straighten and her jaw sets tightly. Luca opens his mouth to apologise for the callous question but her voice, quiet but clear, cuts over him.

“I’ve worked for LAPD Metro as administrative support for the last 5 years and have worked with quite a few teams. None of them were SWAT but I think I can figure that out just fine. So yes, I think I do know what I’m doing, despite my age.”

She turns but as she comes level with Hondo she turns. Her eyes flash with fire as she says, her voice still quiet and even,

“I was coming to ask if you or your team needed anything but seeing as gossiping is all you are doing; I can’t see that you need any help. Let me know if that changes Sergeant.”

With her passing shot made, she walks out of the kitchen the door slamming behind her. The room is silent for a second,

“Well she’s feisty.”

Outside, she walks away and into the stairwell. Here all of the fight and fire drains out of her as quickly as it had come. Tears burn the corners of her eyes; she squeezes them shut as hard as she can to stop them from spilling down her cheeks, pulling her arms around her body firmly holding herself together. Again, she was alone – her against them like always. Admin support was never part of the team, she knew that. She had worked with the department enough to know that – unable to connect with the team and what they saw out in the field; they were usually unwilling to let an untrained person into their group. But they weren’t going to see her cry. It was that thought and that thought alone that forced her to blink back the unfallen tears, uncross her arms, set her jaw and go back up the stairs and into Ops again.

* * *

With a deep sign, she turns away from the armoury and takes the stairs up towards the Sergeants’ offices. This wasn’t going to be a fun conversation in the least- try “You know when I ripped into you earlier and told you I knew what I was doing – well turns out I don’t and just broke like 5 rules in the process”. God, she hadn’t even lasted one day and she was already screwing up. Still mentally berating herself, she steps into the hallway and turns to look around for the 20-David Sergeant’s door. It’s only then that the noise filters in and her feet freeze. Red hot shame floods her cheeks and makes her stomach twist horribly as Hondo’s words echoed out of his office and down the hallway to where she was standing.

“How many times do we have to talk about securing any guns or ammo in the armoury after a call Street?”

The urge to run grew more and more as Street’s protests grew louder and more frequent yet she remained rooted on the spot. She willed her feet to move forwards, to go into the doorway and interject yet it was the stern tone of Hondo’s voice that terrified her into stillness.

“I did put the ammo away! Hondo – I swear…”

Hondo’s voice grew louder every protest cutting over Street,

“This isn’t the first time we’ve had this discussion! I’m done having this conversation – we are going around in circles. Ammo was left unsecured in the armoury. You were the last one in there. You know the rules Street.”

Street’s voice dropped in volume to just a murmur as did Hondo’s after that and just as she thought that maybe Hondo had listened to Street after all she heard it. She pressed a hand to her mouth as “thwack”, the sound of skin meeting skin echoed around the corridor. She bites down on the side of her hand as whimpers bubbled up her throat and threatened to spill out in to the quiet corridor. The “thwacks” grew in sound and steadily continued punctuated by the occasional yelp of pain. It was the small sob that finally dislodged her from her spot in the corridor. She backed away from the door, turning and running down the stairs, through into the kitchen where she finally stopped.

Her back hit the wall and she slid downwards, curling her head forwards on to her knees. Street’s sob played over and over in her head, pressing her hands to her ears to try and stop the awful sounds resonating, that’s when finally, the tears spilled down her cheeks in hot rivulets soaking through the knees of her trousers.

She cried until the tears ran dry and all she was doing was gasping in hiccuppy breaths. The murmur of voices and thumps of footfalls washed over her, not quite penetrating her conscious, as she sat staring into space. Without her own notice she began to shake – from the coldness of the floor beneath her seeping into her bones or the fear of what had just happened she wasn’t too sure. The door of the kitchen banged suddenly, causing her to jump out of her trance, and she held her breath as the person came around the table and headed for the fridge. Deacon pulled a bottle of juice out of the fridge before slamming it shut behind him. She waited with baited breath, hoping in vain that he would go out the other door in the kitchen and not see her lurking in the corner. With his back to her, she quickly pulling her hand across her cheeks to remove the tear tracks trying to erase the evidence.

Why did it have to be Deacon? Of all of the team members that she had met this morning, Deacon was one of the ones that scared the hell out of her the most. His face was so serious and stern all of the time. She had yet to see a smile crack his features and of all of the team, she was sure that he would be the least likely to just ignore her sitting of the floor of the kitchen, crying her eyes out. Or at the very least wouldn’t accept a "bad day" excuse. She sent a prayer up that Deacon wouldn't see her, just keep walking through the kitchen. Yet, God choose to ignore her impassioned pleas as Deacon turned back towards the door he had come in through, her breath held in her chest as the Sergeant's eyes move from the juice in his hand towards the door and their eyes locked on each other. Neither of them moved, the silence was deafening, her lungs burned as she held her breath afraid to even exhale in case she broke the spell they seemed to be under. Then, just as quickly as the stillness had come it ended, Deacon placed the juice down on the counter beside him with a bang.

"I'm fine."

The words jump out of her mouth automatically.

“You’re sitting on the kitchen floor, shaking like a leaf and look like you’ve been crying”

“Any chance you’re going to accept bad day and move on?”

Even as the words come out of her mouth, she knew he won’t. He’s got that look – the ‘I’m going to get to the bottom of this’ look.

“No chance.”

If she had looked young before, she looked even younger now. Sitting, knees to her chest, on the floor wedged between some chairs and the cabinets. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her whole body shaking slightly – a far cry from the confident feisty girl that had ripped into them all that morning in this very spot.

His hand appears in front of her face and she is being pulled off of the floor before she can think too much of it. His other hand settles on her elbow as he guides her to one of the stools and presses her to sit. Pulling a stool towards him so he is next to her, he sits too and turns to look at her. She twists her hands in her lap, her gaze firmly fixed on them. Her fingers twirling around and around, pulling at fingers and pushing at joints in an agitated manner. One of his hands engulfs her two suddenly, cutting off her view and startling her slightly.

" What's going on?"

She closes her eyes for a second, pulling in a deep breath and summoning all of her courage, she opens her mouth. Her voice is small, but the kitchen is quiet and Deacon is sitting close enough that he doesn't push her to speak louder.

"When you and the team got back from your call this morning, Sergeant Harrelson…Hondo got called to speak with the Captain. He passed his spare ammo to me to secure it. I didn’t know what the correct procedure was and I felt so silly for not knowing especially after I told you all this morning that I knew how to do the job. I thought that I would ask one of the support staff in the armoury but Street and Chris were standing there talking to each other so I put the ammo down beside me to ask after they had left. A delivery came in just after that and I had to sign for it. I meant to only step out into the hallway for a second but I… I got talking with the delivery man and one of the boxes wasn't for us so I had to print the return form off of the computer in Ops. The ammo on the side slipped my mind until the delivery man had gone. I went straight back to the armoury immediately but the ammo was gone. I asked one of the men in there and they said that Hondo had come back in and put the ammo away himself. I went to his office to confess that it was me but…."

Here the sobs that had been contained for most of the story broke through and with that came the tears again. They cascaded down her cheeks plopping onto the countertop below in puddles. Deacon's hand came to rest on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing gently from side to side in comfort.

"Come on. Out with the rest."

His voice was quiet, nowhere near as stern as she had expected it to be. Pulling a shaky breath in, she pressed a hand to her cheeks before continuing, albeit shakily.

"I heard Hondo… he was talking with Street… Blaming Street for the ammo being left out. He was beating …He… Street was crying… I can still hear him. It's all my fault!"

On the last word her voice cracked and Deacon could feel her shoulders shaking as the sobs engulfed her.

“Shh…Shhh.. come on.”

His quiet reassurances and his hand, still settled on her shoulder rubbing small circles, helped her pull herself out of the spiral of crying and hyperventilating that she was currently descending into. As her shaking and sobbing dimmed, Deacon’s murmurs dimmed too.

“Come on – dry your eyes.”

His voice was quiet, she was unsure whether it was a command or not but as she started to over-analyse the situation, her hands decided for her. They obeyed him immediately – moving to wipe the tears from her cheeks and chin. Turning her head to look at Deacon for the first time since they had sat down, his face was still unsmiling, but his eyes were kind. They settled her stomach more than him smiling ever could.

“Now, I don’t think that we have had the chance to explain the way this team works yet have we?”

It sounds like a rhetorical question after all, they’ve introduced themselves but that was about it. Hondo had said that they needed to talk but the call signal had interrupted them before they had had the chance. Still, she shook her head, different scenarios crowded her mind, all the possibilities of what they could do caused her stomach to clench with terror. Deacon’s hand gripped down on her hands in her lap slightly, the pressure jerked her out of her thoughts again and she focused her attention back to him.

“This team… it’s a family. You’ll learn very quickly that there are a lot of rules and procedures that we have to follow to be SWAT. Therefore, as a team we keep the discipline…in-house so to speak. There is no “beating” as you put it – it’s a spanking and then it’s forgiven and forgotten. Can’t say it won’t hurt, but there will be no marks on your record and none of us will hold it against you.”

“Will Hondo…I mean will he… with me?”

She couldn’t seem to force the words out, instead opting for halting parts of sentences. Fortunately, Deacon understood what she was asking and didn’t force her to try and say it.

“Yes. You’re part of our team… part of the family. There is no need to be afraid – I promise you that.”

Tears clouded her vision again at that and she ducked her head again. A hand pulled her sideways in the chair until she was leaning against his body, her head on his shoulder. His thumb smoothing up and down her shoulder comfortingly. It takes a few minutes for her to gain control of the tears again.

“I’m sorry.”

Pulling a hand across her face again to remove the tears. His arm moves from around her shoulders and she instantly misses the warmth.

“No need – first days are always stressful. Even without the terror of learning our in-house punishments on your own.”

She laughs slightly at that, nodding. His next words however, sober the mood up immediately.

“Now. Ready to go face the music and talk to Hondo?”

She pulls a deep breath in and summons all of her courage and nods.

* * *

Deacon's hand is on the small of her back as he carefully guides her inside of Hondo's office before shutting the door behind them.

"What's up Deac?"

Hondo doesn't look up from the report he's writing as he speaks. Deacon doesn't answer, instead opting to nudge her slightly. She pulls a breath in and, focusing her gaze at her feet, forces the words out.

"I left ammo out in the armoury this morning. I came to tell you earlier but…"

Her voice trailed off in the silence that followed her statement and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She hears the pen hitting the desk and the chair legs scrap on the office floor as Hondo stands up. She can feel his presence in front of her as she wishes for the ground to swallow her up. Then, a hand is on her chin, lifting her face up and her eyes open of their own accord to meet with the Sergeant's.

"You heard me and Street."

Hondo finishes her sentence for her. She nods in lieu of speaking, her hands twisting together as she tries to duck her head again, however her chin is held firmly in place by Hondo’s hand. Hondo opens his mouth to say something but Deacon's voice cuts over him.

"Tell him the rest. What you told me in the kitchen - come on"

With her chin still held tightly in Hondo’s grip, she focused her eyes on the SWAT symbol on his t-shirt instead of his eyes and began to talk. She detailed the ammo being given to her, the waiting to ask one of the support staff, the delivery and her forgetting the ammo as she dealt with the delivery. Her voice was clearer than last time, louder yet as she came to the part of the story where she heard Hondo and Street, tears cloud her vision and spill down her cheeks again.

“Thanks Deac. I’ll take it from here. Could you go and let Street know? I think I owe him an apology for jumping to conclusions earlier.”

Deacon murmurs an affirmative behind her and his hand squeezes her shoulder for a second before he retreats from the office, pulling the door shut behind him. The click of the door is loud in the office. Hondo steps back to lean against the side of his desk, his arms crossed across his chest, head tilted to one side, studying her.

“What you heard… This team it’s…”

“A family. I know – Deacon told me”

“He also tell you about our… punishment methods?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay with that?”

Silence fills the office; as she battles between saying yes and taking the cowards way out of a punishment that she could already tell was gonna hurt like hell.

“Do I get a say?”

She says finally, her gaze still on his feet and the floor.

“Of course. Option one you pick to be our Support Administrator and that’s it – that means I write you up for leaving ammo unsecure in the armoury and nothing else. Option two is you pick to be part of this family. You’ll be punished for your mistake. Can’t say it won’t hurt like hell for a few days but your record is clear. Either way you pick, no-one will be holding this against you.”

There was that word again – family. She had been watching them for most of the day out of the corners of her eyes – the way they were with each other. The laughter, jokes, playful pushing and shoving; but most of all she could see the actual love they had for each other. She had spent so long alone – just outside of the bubble that the teams were in, so long watching the love happen but not being allowed to be a part of it. Here was a team offering her a space in that bubble with them. The choice was easy for her. She pulls a deep breath in and bring her eyes up to meet his for the first time since she entered the office.

“Option two – I pick that one.”

Hondo holds her eyes for a second, his brown ones boring into hers as if he is trying to read her soul and then he nods.

“I need you to tell me what I’m punishing you for”

She opens her mouth and then just as the words are on the tip of her tongue, she shuts it again. Turning her head to the side, she regards the clouds moving past in the sky outside of the window as she really thinks about it. Finding the right answer takes longer than she expected. Turning back to Hondo, she says,

“Leaving ammo unsecure in armoury and letting my pride get in the way of asking for help. I just wanted to prove that I knew what I was doing.”

Hondo nods, considering her for a second, taking in her answer fully.

“Okay then. I think you’ve beat yourself up mentally more in the last hour or so than I would have done. No need to drag this out further than it needs to go. “

He pulls himself to his full height, pushing off of the side of the desk and is suddenly very close to her. His hand is on her arm as she is moved forward and is bent over the second chair in the room, her forearms on the seat before she has time to panic… or even to think.

* * *

The team are congregated in the kitchen when Deacon finds them – all sweating from their workouts and a healthy argument has sprung up between Tan and Luca about a recent boxing match, Chris and Street are chipping in from the side lines – riling the situation up rather than trying to calm it down. 

Deacon’s juice from earlier is still sitting on the side of the table so he moves to grab it and settle, leaning against the edge of the table, awaiting a gap in the conversation. When one didn’t come, he leant further towards Street,

“Street.”

Street turns his attention from the argument to Deacon,

“Hondo wants to grab you in a bit…”

Before Deacon can finish, Street interjects loudly, his protest cuts through the argument. The room falls silent, all attention on them.

“What have I done now?!”

Street quickly settles at the glare from Deacon and a “Let him finish” combined with a shove from Chris. He holds his hands up in surrender and turns his silent attention back to Deacon.

“I found the new girl in here crying about an hour ago. Turns out she had been given some ammo from Hondo to check in after our last call, she didn’t know what to do and decided to wait to ask one of the support staff after we had all left the armoury. After her little display this morning she was embarrassed that she didn’t know the procedure to check the ammo back in. But you and Chris remained in the armoury talking and she got distracted by the delivery coming in and forgot about the ammo. She realised shortly after and went to confess to Hondo. Unfortunately, it appears she heard the tail end of your punishment with Hondo, became frightened and ended up in here shaking like a leaf and crying. She’s with Hondo now. Hondo wants to talk to you to apologise for jumping to conclusions earlier.”

The team is silent as he finishes.

“Poor kid. That’s one hell of an introduction to the team ain’t it!”

Luca is the first to break the silence and as usual is the most compassionate towards the girl. Luca never was one to hold a grudge or think too harshly of someone. Tan murmured in agreement –

“Definitely not the way you want to explain it.”

* * *

The first smack sounds louder than it feels. The hit seems to echo loudly around the small office, she clenches waiting for the pain to hit. Yet it doesn’t – well that’s not true. It’s a solid kind of hurt, a dull throbbing that she can tell it going to increase and be very uncomfortable shortly – but its not the sharp sensation she was expecting at all. Another smack falls and then another, the throbbing starts to grow. After several more smacks fall, she hears a movement behind her and her trousers are pulled down, along with her underwear to bare her to the room.

Cold air brushes across her behind as she stays bent. It’s like the Sergeant was waiting for her to protest. When none came, a warm hand settles on the small of her back and then a “crack” echoes around the room. She jolts forward, the chair back digging into her stomach and her eyes squeeze shut tightly as the sharp stinging pain of the smack hits. Just as she is processing the pain another crack falls and then another just seconds after. Short gasps jolt out of her mouth as the pain swells. It appears that Hondo is done pulling his punches so to speak and the gaps between the hits starts to narrow. Startled whimpers pouring out of her mouth and just as she thinks it can’t get any worse – the next smacks hit the sensitive area of her thighs just below her behind. The smacks pepper left and right on her sit spots and the pain grows until she is squirming on the chair trying to get away from his hand. The hand on her lower back presses down, holding her tighter against the chair below her as the smacks return to her butt cheeks again. The second time around after three smacks, tears are welling in her eyes and on the fourth smack a sharp cry is wrenched from her throat.

At this point, Hondo’s voice breaks the silence in the office.

“Next time you feel embarrassed to ask us for help, just think of this.”

At the this, two firm smacks landed one on each sit spot. Her legs trembled under her as the pain from the smacks hit and her knees almost buckled. She braces for the next smacks but instead, her trousers and underwear are being pulled up her legs and gently eased over her butt.

The warm weight of Hondo’s hand on her lower back leaves and instead joins the other one to wrap itself around her arms and help her stand up. As she stands, her trousers brush over her raw backside and a whimper escapes her before she manages to catch it.

“All done, okay – you are forgiven okay. I’m gonna go find Street and have a chat with him. Stay in here as long as you need, take a minute, get your head together okay.”

She nods and he turns towards the door, as his hand touches the doorknob, he turns back.

“Hey. Just as headsup, I went easy on you as this is your first time. I have to repeat myself, it gets a whole lot worse. You don’t believe me – ask Street.”

With that the door closes and she is left in the office. Cautiously she moves her hands to cup her butt, trying to rub away the pain lingering. This was definitely not an experience to be repeated. The guilt that had been washed away with the punishment returned as she remembered Street’s sob and the sound of his spanking. Clearly this hadn’t been Street’s first time forgetting to put ammo away and she had caused him to get an worse ass-whopping because of her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she vowed only another minute or so and then she would leave the safety of the office.

She was a coward for another half an hour. When she emerged from the office however, a welcome sight greeted her – it was the end of the day. Heading back towards the locker rooms, she stopped at the door as the sounds of locker doors opening and talking met her. Hand on the door, she debated hiding in the kitchen until they had all gone but she knew if she did that she would never be able to look them in the eye again. Pulling in a deep breath and steeling her nerves, she pushed the door open and entered.

The door bangs behind her, but the noise is swallowed up in the chaos. Her gaze lands on Street’s back as he pulls something from his locker and immediately the guilt gnaws at her stomach again – will he hate her for what had happened? Her legs freeze just inside the door as Street turns to jam the t-shirt in his hand in the rucksack on the bench beside him. The door goes behind her and Hondo pats her shoulder gently as he comes to a stop beside her. Street is the first of the rest of the team to notice her, and she supposes Hondo, hovering at the end of the room and not moving towards the lockers like usual. His eyes meet hers and she holds her breath. Just as the burn in her chest starts again, he smiles. It’s still his easy 1000 watts smile that shines out of his eyes, just as it had since they had first been introduced that morning. He abandons his backpack on the bench and comes around to stand in front of her. She opens her mouth to say something but before she can Street has pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay.”

He steps back and winks at her conspiratorially. The knot in her stomach fades in the warmth of his smile. He’s not angry or upset with her at all. As he steps back the rest of the team come into view, their smiles melt any residual fear and, as she passes to grab her bag from the locker, Deacon pats her shoulder. His smile lights up his face just as much as the rest of them – she couldn’t believe she thought he was as scary as she did when she had met the team that morning. The team start to file out the room, hands squeeze her arm and Luca pulls her into a one-armed hug as he leaves. Street is last and pulls her slightly towards him as he whispers in her ear,

“I left my ammo out in the armoury this morning as well – Chris just managed to remind me five steps out of the door. So, you see, I really did need the reminder to check in the ammo after all. Don’t tell Hondo though – I don’t think I’ll be earning an apology ever again!”

She felt a bubble of laughter catch in her chest and ducked her head to hide the small smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth. What a first day!


	3. 2 - One Boat

****

Set sort of around 1x03.

Warnings for talks of child abuse.

**Spoiler Alert below**

Starts after Hondo’s conversation with Street after he went MIA when they are chasing the human trafficker to beat that guy up for his mom. Luca and Street get on so well that they live together for the next 2 seasons so I can’t see that Luca saying with him seems much of a punishment in the end. I also kind of see the Buck would ask Hondo to go easy on Street – after all that whole lone-wolf ego trip that Street has going on in season 1 really doesn’t seem to mesh with Hondo’s army rule abiding style yet they seem to not clash for most of the season – well until the end anyway. So, I can totally see Hondo holding himself back because Buck asked him to give Street a chance.

* * *

“You are a SWAT Officer or you are a loose cannon – your choice!”

The words ring between them for a minute and Hondo sees something flash in Street’s eyes. Maybe he was actually getting through to the kid – finally.

Then Street’s eyes flicker, the barrier slides down and the attitude returns.

“Look it was a favour to my mom. It was to protect a friend of hers. How was I supposed to tell her no?”

Hondo steps forward, his hand settles on Street’s arm and he pulls him closer as his voice drops lower,

"You know your job! You should’ve talked to us. Not just randomly leave your post in the middle of a shift. The only reason you ain't feeling my belt on your ass right now is cause of Buck. I can assure you no matter my promise to Buck, if there is a next time, I will be punishing you."

Street maintains eye contact, almost daring Hondo to do something yet behind the façade, Hondo can see the small flicker of fear in Street’s eyes. Before he has time to try to decipher whether he has gone too far with Street, he pulls his arm out of Hondo’s grip and steps back. Hondo goes to say something yet as his mouth opens the radio crackles into life.

* * *

The knock on the door was quiet, so quiet in fact that Hondo wasn't even sure if it was just the wind. Just as he was deciding to ignore it, the knock happened again slightly louder. Hondo opened the door to the top of Street's head. His gaze was on his shoes, his arms closed tightly over his chest. Jim looks up and Hondo sees a glimpse of the slightly lost and helpless look on Jim's face before Street’s eyes go back to his feet again. It unnerves Hondo slightly,

"Street? You okay?"

Street shivers slightly as the wind tugs at his shirt, rubbing his hands over his bare forearms for a resemblance of warmth.

"Come on - in"

Hondo's command is quickly obeyed and as the door shuts again Street speaks.

“You need to pick another punishment.”

Hondo's forehead furrows at the statement as he turns to face Street but just as he opens his mouth to question, Street keeps talking. The words run together in his rush to get them out in the open.

“You said that I had to let Luca stay with me as punishment for leaving my post and he has but I kinda like having him there, it’s nice, like having a brother around you know, like I’m part of a family again and not on my own and it occurred to me that I’m not meant to like a punishment, am I? It’s meant to be hard and Luca living with me ain’t and I know you said that you were giving me rope cause of Buck and everything going on with my mom but I think that I deserve a proper punishment like you said something that hurts more than this…”

Street stands there, in the middle of Hondo's living room breathing heavily, head down. Hondo moves to guide Street to sit down on the couch, keeping his hand on Street’s back as they sit side by side. Hondo mulling over Street’s outburst quietly,

“Okay kid. I get it – you like living with Luca. But that was your punishment – by my count you’re all square for leaving your post. I can’t re-punish you because the first time wasn’t memorable enough Street. That’s not how discipline works.”

Street’s shoulders sag as he sinks his head into his hands, curling his body downwards.

“Please…. Please Hondo… I feel so guilty for letting you down… for getting Chris into trouble…please… I want to be part of this family… I deserve a punishment like the rest of them would get… please”

Quiet pleas come out of the hunched-up bundle of limbs that was Street on the couch. Hondo promised Buck that he would give Street leeway, not fully deal with him the way he would the rest of the team at least for a while – Buck had made small mentions of Street’s father but nothing conclusive, that Street needed to see the love a family like SWAT could give rather than the punishment side first. Hearing that Street didn’t think himself part of their family however was what broke his resolve to hold strong on this,

“Okay… alright. I’ll give you 6 strokes with my belt – 3 for getting Chris into trouble and 3 for getting into a fight– the punishment for leaving your post still stands Street. I’ve already punished you for that, I won’t do it again because you don’t like the punishment given.”

Street uncurls himself, dragging his arm across his face as he does so. He nods in agreement muttering a quiet thank you, but as Hondo moves to unbuckle his belt, Street flinches. It’s gone so quickly that Hondo’s not sure he didn’t imagine it. Hondo pulls the belt off through the loops and as the leather snaps in his hand, he sees it again – another flinch.

Setting the belt behind him on the couch, he sets his eyes on Street again. His eyes are cast downwards and his breathing has picked up.

“Street… what’s wrong?”

Street shakes his head violently, and moves his hands to his jeans pulling at the button. Hondo sets his hand on his forcing him to stop moving,

“Come on, talk to me kid!”

Street is still underneath his hand for a minute.

“My dad… my dad used his belt when he’d…”

Street trailed off, his hands starting to try and move under Hondo’s again. Anger flicks through Hondo for a second – red hot anger at this unknown man who had strapped his son so badly that Street was terrified of it nearly 20 years later. Hondo pulls his attention back to the matter at hand and pulls the belt off of the couch and starts to re-thread it back through his belt loops. Terror appears in Street’s eyes,

“No Hondo, please! You said you would punish me… please”

His pleas start again but Hondo cuts over Street’s hysteria quickly,

“And I will. I don’t have to use the belt to make it an effective punishment Street. I’m not gonna use my belt on you if it brings back bad memories. So, you’re getting 6 spanks with my hand – 3 for fighting, 3 for getting Chris in trouble. Okay?”

With a nod, Street unbuttons his jeans and then stops unsure of what to do next. Hondo, moves himself to the edge of the couch, getting a better footing on the floor, before setting a hand on Street’s shoulder. Hondo then hesitates, ordinarily he would have the team member bent over a chair but the thought of it with Street turns his stomach. With the kid’s past in the forefront of his mind, Hondo trusted his gut and changed his plan to moving Street over his knee. His Pop’s had punished him that way and somehow the contact that it provided was a comfort during the punishment.

However, as Hondo started to gently guided Street to lay over his knees, Street balked.

“I’m not a child!”

Hondo’s hand pressed down harder on Street’s shoulder keeping him in place. His tone was gentle however, the very final undernote was picked up by Street nevertheless,

“My team, my way! You wanted to be punished like everyone else on the team, this is the way. You want out, doors that way.”

Street’s muscles tensed under Hondo’s hand and for a second Hondo thought he was going to walk out. Then a small sigh escapes Street’s mouth and his whole body went lax. Again, Hondo guided Street to lay across his knees. Rubbing his hand across Street’s shoulder blades gently,

“Alright kid. We’ll go slow – let me know if you need a minute or to stop at any time.”

Street hummed in agreement before burying his head in his arms on the sofa cushions. Hondo grabs the back of Street’s jeans pulling them down to his knees along with his underwear. Street immediately puts his hand back to cover himself but Hondo is waiting and grabs his wrist, securing his arm in the small of his back. Street moves his hand slightly in Hondo’s grip and working on instinct alone, Hondo moves his hand from Street’s wrist to grip his hand instead. Street’s hand lays still for a second and then his fingers curl around Hondo’s loosely.

With a deep breath, he raises his arm and brings his other hand down on Street’s ass hard. The muscle rippled underneath his hand as it connects and for a second there is silence. Then, just as a red handprint rises on Street’s left ass cheek, a howl wrenches the air. Street’s body squirms hard as the pain sets in and his fingers grip down tightly on Hondo’s hand - Hondo really wasn’t kidding when he said that he could make this punishment memorable without the belt.

Street pulls in a shaky breath and scrunches his eyes shut as the next smack falls on his right cheek. The strength of the hit jolts his body forward slightly and, although prepared for the pain of this hit, another cry is pulled from him. He grips down on the hand holding his at the small of his back, at first it had seemed odd to hold Hondo’s hand but as the hits fell, he gripped down tighter on the hand for comfort.

Hondo aimed his next two hits at Street’s sit spots, pulling his hits slightly for the sensitive skin. Blood rushes to the surface and two bright red hand prints stand out strong against Street’s white skin. Tears fill Street’s eyes and threaten to spill down his cheeks. The last two smacks come down and a sharp cry is wrenched from Street. With that, Hondo pulls Street’s jeans up, moving him so he is sitting beside him on the sofa again.

Street pulls a hand across his face as he sits up, wiping away the moisture collecting in the sides of his eyes. He keeps his gaze downwards however, eyes on the floor in front of the couch and not the man sitting next to him. It’s only then he realises he has been holding Hondo’s hand in a death grip, he goes to pull his hand backwards and away but Hondo grips down stopping the escape. Hondo’s voice is gentle,

“Kid? You okay?”

Street nods quickly but the lack of eye contact and the way Street’s other hand is wrapped across his torso, almost as if he is holding himself back, doesn’t reassure Hondo any.

Now, sitting in his living room looking at the wilted younger man in front of him, Hondo felt very far out of his depth. He’s used to people bouncing back after their punishments – the guilt gone and consciences absolved. Yet, Jim was still the small curled over man that he had been before – maybe just slightly less hysterical. Just as panic starts to set in, Buck’s words come to him as clearly as if they were said yesterday, like they were still standing side by side in the changing room of SWAT.

“I remember the very hot-tempered young man that joined my team a while back. He’s standing in front of me now as a sergeant of his own team and a damn good officer. This team made him that. That man needed someone to have his back and someone to fight for. Jim’s been through a lot Hondo. You and he – you’re a lot alike, I think. Remember –harsh words and punishments won’t make him a better, guidance and love will. This is one situation where you should follow that gut of yours!”

Hondo turns his gaze on to Street again, or more specifically the top of Street’s head as Street in turn stares at the carpet, shifting his weight slightly now and then from side to side. Hondo turns those words over and over in his head – “you’re a lot alike…” but just as he goes to dismiss Buck’s words of wisdom another set of words come to him in Street’s quavering voice, “I want to be part of this family…”. Said just minutes before, those words had hit a nerve in Hondo that he had thought he had buried by now. Maybe they were more similar than Hondo had given them credit for. If the roles had been reversed, he knew what Buck would have done with him, with the idea solidified in his mind, he leans forward and takes a leap of faith.

“I knew a man just like you once. His dad had just walked away from his family and left them all alone. He was trying to fight the whole damn world and find his own family to fight for him too. He was hot-headed, impulsive and leaped before thinking.”

Hondo broke off, and Street’s head turned,

“What happened to him?”

Street’s voice is quiet but he shifts himself so he is half turned towards Hondo now and his head, although still down, is turned to look at Hondo’s feet more than his own.

“He’s now team leader of the best SWAT unit in the city and is talking to you right now. This family did that for me – they gave me something to fight for, they still do!”

Street nods and starts to turn away again at this but Hondo’s not finished with the talk, moving forward he grips Street’s chin gently with one hand, moving him so they maintained eye contact as he emphasised his next words,

“Now Buck made me promise to go easy on you – no team style punishments until you’d eased in. You are part of this family Street. Have been from the day you put that SWAT emblem on and will be until the day you die. Don’t ever think otherwise! I get that it’s easy to want to go off on your own, to want to play the lone wolf card - it hurts less than trusting people. We won’t let you down kid, we’ve got you -okay?!”

Hondo raises his eyebrow at the end and moves to let go of Street’s chin. Just as he does so Street lurches forward. Hondo has to brace himself as the younger man buries his head in Hondo’s shoulder. Hondo moves his other hand around Street’s shoulders and holds him tightly.

It’s when Street pulls back that Hondo sees it – his head is up, his shoulders back and that 100-watt smile is back on Street’s face, lighting up his eyes. Hondo smiles back easily and pats Street’s shoulder as Street murmurs,

“Thanks boss.”

“You’re welcome kid.”

Maybe Buck did know what he was talking about after all.


	4. Pride Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere after 2x06 “Never Again” – here we see Street voicing his concerns that Luca isn’t going to give him a fair shot in SWAT Academy. Hondo tells him not to worry about it and that he will talk to Luca. So, this is kind of set with Hondo and Luca’s argument before Luca and Street talk in 2x06 and then the rest including the spanking after that.
> 
> Luca totally didn’t seem objective with Street when he was in SWAT Academy – I know that Luca kind of explains this later in the season to Street before they move back in together and all, but for now I can totally see Hondo berating Luca for his treatment of Street. After all – Luca did seem really angry during 2x06 when he confronts Street with the whole – “running to teacher” thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All my love, K xx

“What’s with your behaviour towards Street Luca?”

Luca didn’t even look up as he continues stuffing clothing from his locker into his rucksack at Hondo’s approach.

“Why? He running to teacher because SWAT academy’s too tough?”

Hondo moves forward to lean against the lockers.

"He’s concerned that you are not treating him the same as the others. Frankly, so am I. If you can't be objective, then you need to step aside. Street deserves a fair shot at getting back on SWAT."

Luca abandons his attempts to stuff his hoodie into his bag and throws the whole thing into his locker before slamming his locker door shut.

“I’m being objective…"

Luca turns towards the door of the locker room, his attempts to end the conversation however, are railroaded as Hondo’s patience frays and he cuts over the end of the sentence.

“Luca! I already talked to some of the other Instructors on this. You’re pulling rules out of the LAPD handbook that Rocker’s never even heard of!”

At that, Luca swings around fully to face off with Hondo, his eyes flashing with anger,

“You’re talking with the other instructors behind my back – about my decisions?!”

Hondo pushes up from leaning to stand at parade rest now, his hands looped into his belt. Luca’s arms cross over his chest, his biceps bulge at the action.

“I’m concerned that you’re not going to give Street a fair shake. Luca come on – can you honestly stand there and say you are treating him just the same as the other candidates?”

Hondo’s hand stabs at Luca as he tries to emphasize his point. Luca takes a step forward, his finger pointing accusingly at Hondo as he spits back,

"You're just saying that cause you want him back on the team again. You want me to go easy on him and score him high so he can win his place back."

Hondo’s temper surges out of control at the accusation being thrown at him. However, he manages to grapple the urge to get in Luca’s face and yell him down. Starting a full-on fight with a team member, especially Luca, on duty was never gonna be a good idea. Lowering his tone, he tries to pacify the charged atmosphere that was brewing in the room.

"Maybe I do want Street back on the team. But Street's gotta earn his place back. I understand what you’re protecting Luca – your family’s legacy is this place and I’m not saying that Street should just walk back onto the team after everything – he deserves some serious tough love. But he’s got to believe that he has a chance of getting back into SWAT otherwise what is the point of him putting in the work?”

Luca is shaking his head as Hondo finishes and steps forward again. The two men are now toe to toe.

"He had his place. He gave that up! I’m third-generation Hondo - this place, this unit it means something. HE THREW THAT AWAY – FOR WHAT?”

Luca’s yell bounced off of the locker room walls. Hondo’s reply was quiet.

“For family. Your family would never have asked for you to choose between SWAT and them. Street’s did - he gave up **all of this** , all of **us,** for his mother and she let him down anyway.”

Luca blinks and is silent for the first time since they began facing off. A small flicker of hope lodges in Hondo’s chest. Maybe he has finally got through to Luca. But then Luca stumbles a few steps backwards, away from Hondo, before turning and walking out of the locker room. The bang of the door echoes off of the walls of the locker room and bounces back again, mocking Hondo and his small flame of hope dies.

Shaking his head Hondo turns and heads for his office. Here he sinks into his chair before leaning back and mentally berating himself for the mess he just made. Luca and his legacy was a tricky business to try and negotiate through on a good day. He curses at himself for not talking the situation through with Deacon first. He shouldn’t have jumped right into this; Deacon would have had some sage advice that probably wouldn’t have ended up with him and Luca having a yelling match. His gaze remains on the desk in front of him, unseeing the paperwork as he tries to work through the scenario again and again to find the way of defusing the argument before it had happened. An hour passes and Hondo is no closer to finding the answer before his office door is pulled open violently, the shutters are set swinging banging hard against the glass pane in the door.

Hondo shakes himself out of the daze he had been in and turns to the person in his doorway. Luca stands there for a second, his gaze on the swaying shutters as they clack against the window. As Luca’s gaze turns from the door to meet his, Hondo braces himself for the second part of the argument however, the impact never comes. Instead Luca pulls the door shut behind him before sinking down on to the second chair in the room. Running a hand over his face, he blowing out a breath, his voice quiet now as he breaks the silence in the room,

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. It was uncalled for…”

“Luca…”

Hondo tries to interrupt him however, Luca steamrollers straight over Hondo like he hadn’t heard him at all.

“…you were only looking out for Street and for me as well I suppose.”

Hondo opens his mouth to apologise, in the last hour he had mentally beat himself up a dozen times for the way he had approached this, but before the words can cross his lips, Luca holds up a hand. Luca just sat there after that in the silence, staring into space for a second as he figures out what he wants to say. Then he visibly shakes himself and turned his gaze from his hands upwards, Luca’s baby blues meet Hondo’s brown eyes. In that moment, Hondo see no anger in Luca’s face, only anguish.

“It was disrespectful for me to yell at ya, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. It’s just messing me up – being mad at him. I just don’t know how to move past it.”

“You know how to move past it man.”

Hondo’s voice is quiet and he tries to keep an accusing tone out of his voice. As Luca’s blue eyes dropped away from his and back down to his hands on his lap, Hondo wasn’t entirely sure that he had managed to not sound like he was berating. Hondo tries one more time to get through the man in front of him,

“The kid knows he screwed up – he just wants a chance to earn your trust again but he can’t earn something you ain’t willing to give. Luca he’s trying.

Again, there is silence from the man hunched in front of him. Steeling himself, Hondo sits back,

“I get that you are working through your feelings about Street man – I do. We all have to work through it. But Luca you need to separate your personal feelings and your professional ones. You had a duty to Street as one of the Training Officers to be objective of his performance regardless of your own feelings. You haven’t done that so far and that is changing now – stand up”

The chair scraps on the floor as Luca obeys the order and stands. He hovers for a second, his eyes darting to the door. Hondo rises from his chair and again for the second time in the last few hours they are toe to toe. This time however, its only due to the tightness of the office and not the tempers of the two men.

“You failed in your duty as a SWAT Training Officer to be objective to one of the candidates and I will be punishing you for it – now or later Luca. Your choice.”

At Hondo’s even tone, Luca nods before settling his hand on the chair back and spinning it so that the seat is facing away from Hondo, the back facing him. His shoulders set as he unbuckles his trousers pushing them down as he bends forward over the chair.

Hondo steps forward and immediately brings his hand down on Luca’s ass. Something he’s learnt from experience, Luca really doesn’t appreciate the build-up to the punishment, the talking bit of it – just the way that Luca is with everything else in life, he’s an action more than words kinda guy. Two more smacks ring out around the office and a sharp grunt is forced out of Luca. His grip on the chair seat whitens marginally as two more sharp smacks echo and another grunt.

Hondo really sets in then, sharp smacks falls again and again on Luca’s butt, moving downwards to cover the whole surface before moving down further still to pepper his sitspots. Luca begins to squirm slightly as blood rushes to the surface, turning his white skin to a rosy shade of pink and then red.

The pain builds as Luca tries to force down the instinct to get away from the barrage of hits raining down. His hands clench hard on the plastic seat of the chair as sharp smacks on the tops of his thighs simultaneously cause him to raise up on his toes and cause the tears hovering in the corners of his eyes to release down his cheeks to drip onto the chair below. The smacks start to ease as his shoulders began to shake with the force of his sobs. The force at which the sobs wrench out of his chest surprises Luca for a second. It had been hard to lose Street, his teammate, his friend; and his roommate. Hands draw up Luca’s trousers and move him to sit back on the chair again as the same hands hold him for a second. It doesn’t even filter into his brain that the punishment had stopped. Until at last, the tears dry up and all that is left is tear marks and shaky breaths. Its only then that the simmering pain of his butt that has been in the corner of his mind seeps in to his conscious, causing him to wince. Luca turned his head to the side to find Hondo sitting next to him, watching, waiting.

Pulling in a deep breath, Luca finds for the first time since Street had re-entered the SWAT building, he could breathe again. The heaviness in his chest that had been weighing him down and had been creeping tendrils of anger in to his brain had shrunk to almost nothing.

“Okay, maybe I’m was being more than tough on him. Just a little…”

Hondo sighs and leans forward his arms bracing on his knees,

“Bit more than a little Luca. I’m not asking for a miracle – just ease up on him some.”

Luca nodded, before pulling his hand over his face, wiping away the stray tear marks on his cheeks.

“I miss my friend but I ain’t letting him off easy. He wants back in; he has to fight for it…”

Luca’s voice trailed off at that. Hondo’s hand pats his shoulder before standing and pushing his chair back to the desk in the corner.

“That’s all I ask man.”


End file.
